DOOM: The Blue Exorcist
by Lemegeton
Summary: He had always fought demons: No matter how big or powerful they were, he always managed to kill them all. And even though these demons now wielded some sort of blue fire, he would rip and tear them apart until it was done.
1. Chapter 1 - Beyond Doom's Gate

**Beyond Doom's Gate.**

* * *

 _ **"They are rage..."**_

A wave of impure blood stained his visor yet again.

But at this point, he couldn't care less about such petty trifles; After all, he had bathed in the blood of the slaves of Doom for centuries: Down below in the darkest and deepest abyss of hell, the demons swarmed him like the common locus, eager to put an end to his unstoppable onslaught and his endless thirst for violence. But they were fools; Primal and stupid creatures that believed him no different from the other warriors that had fallen in their clutches. They believed they could break him, they believed they could corrupt him, they believed they would finish him...

They were wrong...

 ** _"Brutal, without mercy..."_**

Behind his impenetrable armor lied a blazing maelstrom of fury. A force of nature that could and would not be stopped... Perhaps delayed, but his glorious anger would surely thwart those pitiful attempts of rebellion against the very definition of power. His holy crusade would leave a trail of brutalized corpses and unrecognizable remains of the monsters hiding in the shadows. Wielding impossible weapons, he would slaughter anything that dared cross his path without a second thought.

No matter how many he killed, no matter how many came after him. He would never tire, he would never sleep, he would never rest. His righteous fist would crush any opposition and obstacle in his wake... There was no purpose behind his actions, no objective following his rage...

Nothing but the demons and his undying wrath.

 _ **"But you, you will be worse..."**_

But maybe there was something else behind the terrifying green suit, perhaps there was something in those eyes concealed by the visor. Maybe, just maybe he was not only chasing after the slaves of Doom in a deranged crusade. Perhaps he was running away from the things he did before he became the Doom Slayer.

The most ancient demons could remember the glorious day when they finally succeeded and brought down the brilliant city of Argent D'Nur: They could still feel the exhilaration when they began to drain the Wraiths: Siphoning their powers, feeding on their desperation, and enjoying the pain of every soul that was being consumed by their brethren. It had been a crushing victory: Argent D'Nur had completely merged with hell and there was nothing the Night Sentinels could do to return everything to normal. They cackled as the poor bastards fell into the pits of the damned, relishing in their delicious screams of agony.

That was until they heard it: It wasn't a terrified scream or a desperate shriek. No, it was a furious roar that made them shake to their very core.

And from the darkest pit, he rose to never stop...

 ** _"So rip and tear, until it is done..."_**

And now, he walks the path of eternal torment, chasing after the unholy creatures that destroyed his home, slaughtered his comrades, and defiled the only thing that made him human in any shape or form. He abandoned his old self, buried beneath his endless rage and fury, and became the perfect predator that would hunt and brutalize every single one of them.

His unadulterated wrath became impossible to corrupt. He felt neither fear nor pain. Mercy had been forgotten alongside the remains of the man that he used to be... And as such, he forgot what drove him to this point. He forgot what created him in the first place. He forgot what he promised to avenge. He forgot his sins and his regrets... And the things he loved a long time ago.

But in the end, it was necessary.

He became the only thing neither the slaves of Doom or the emissaries of Light could stop: The Seraphim blessed him with unlimited endurance, impossible stamina, and tremendous strength. The Wretched gifted him his unbreakable armor and powerful weapons to sate his endless bloodlust.

He became a force every demon learned to fear. He chased them to the very core of hell, a place were things made little to no sense. He witnessed things that would drive any lesser man mad... But little he cared for such things: So long as there were demons to kill, he would walk right into the end of the world without a single care in the world.

So he ran after them; He ran and he killed as many as he could get his hands on. He ran until the pits of fire became frozen lakes of betrayal. He ran until the rivers of ice became an endless darkness. He ran until there was nothing but him and the Void...

He ran in the nothingness...

Until blue flames flared all around him...

And for once in centuries, he stopped at the sight.

He had ended in some sort of gigantic throne room with a massive chair right in front of him. Around, he could see ancients banners depicting some sort of terrifying family crest; The head of a horned creature surrounded by blue fire. Behind him, he saw a pair of humongous wooden doors cladded in rusted iron with dangerous spikes adorning its surface. Above, he saw some sort of ancient chandelier, lit with the same strange blue fire.

All things considered, he found himself greatly confused with the current state of events: He had seen weird... But this was above that, it was bizarre: He remembered running all over hell until he began descending into whatever lied beneath the Blood temples. He had passed the Cocytus and even the Event Horizon... But now, he simply had no idea where he was.

To feel anything but fury... Utterly refreshing, in his opinion.

 **\- YOU -**

 **\- WHO ARE YOU? -**

Suddenly, a torrent of blue flames ignited the room, colliding with each other and forming some sort of vortex as the howling wind screamed in agony and pain. From within the storm, a gigantic and dark creature emerged, coated in the blue fire as its eyes looked down on the Doom Slayer. The monster scowled and proceeded to roar, causing a flare of blue fire, washing over the entire room and launching the Doom Slayer into the nearest wall, causing it to shatter beneath the force of the attack. Satan snorted and looked at the small crater where the feeble creature was currently embedded into the stone. He did not know how a lowly being like that managed to sneak in his private quarters; Maybe there was some sort of anomaly in Assiah, causing random gates to open and drive whatever was unfortunate enough to be close to the phenomenon into Gehenna. It made him curious as to why such gates would open in his personal chambers and he made a mental note to appoint a few demons to investigate the event and find out how to control-

But then, his train of thoughts was interrupted when the lowlife easily got itself out of the crater and dusted his green armor with no apparent wound. The King of Gehenna found himself shocked at this: As far as he was concerned, nothing could survive the purest state of his fire; He had seen a few of his vessels dying to its overwhelming power...

 **\- FEEBLE CREATURE -**

 **\- I IGNORE HOW OR WHY YOU CAME -**

 **\- BUT I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER SETTING FOOT IN GEHENNA -**

 **\- FOR I AM SATAN, KING AND RULER OF...**

But as Satan was speaking, he saw something slowly making its way towards him: It was a small silver marble. If it weren't for his heightened senses, Satan wouldn't even notice the little thing. He found himself curious and wondering what could that be... The marble finally reached his face...

And proceeded to explode right in front of his nose, spawning a cluster of smaller spheres that exploded once they made contact with his skin.

The King of Gehenna roared painfully as he staggered backward, clutching his smoking face and feeling confused: As far as he was concerned, there was little to nothing that could actually harm him in his original form. Sure, some holy and blessed weapons could give him a hard time but those annoying items would disintegrate upon reaching Gehenna; That was the little trick regarding the balance between Heaven and hell: Demons cannot invade Chelus and angels cannot attack Gehenna. As such, their war was waged on the middle-ground, Assiah, where demons attempted to corrupt as many humans as possible and the Angels countered this by saving or smiting those corrupted humans. So by definition, Satan was virtually invincible in Gehenna...

And yet, something managed to hurt him.

Rubbing his pained face, he could feel some relief as his skin and flesh was quickly regenerated. Once he was fully healed, he scanned the room, looking for the origin of such painful attack...

He only found the Green armored humanoid thing holding a long silver stick in his hands.

 **\- YOU?! -**

 **\- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! -**

 **\- HOW DID YOU WOUND ME?! -**

 **\- ANSWER ME, YOU LESSER BEING! -**

The armored man simply cracked his neck and rushed Satan. The King of Gehenna roared in fury and unleashed another maelstrom of blue fire against the Doom Slayer but just like before, he simply powered through the flames without any injuries. Aiming his shotgun, he shot another explosive shot from the mod but this time, Satan was prepared. The demon engulfed himself in a thick coat of his fire as some sort of makeshift armor, successfully halving the damage of the shot. Satan smirked mockingly as he ignored the cluster bomb and laughed in victory; The Doom Slayer simply grunted in annoyance and brought forth his HAR, proceeding to fire bullets and run around Satan. Just like before, the bullets did nothing against the blue-flamed armor, only managing to annoy Satan even further. The dark lord lunged against the Doom Slayer with his large claws, tearing the floor and almost clipping the marine in half but to his surprise, the Doom Slayer was faster than he looked. The Marine noticed he was doing no damage with the bullets so he decided to unleash a volley of micro-missiles; The projectiles flew fast and true but once again, exploded against the flame armor without dealing any sort of damage. At this point, the Doom Slayer was getting frustrated and irritated: He hadn't met a single enemy that was so damn hard to kill... Well, maybe the Cyberdemon but that bastard was among the biggest demons he had killed.

Rushing towards the gigantic demon, he decided to try something else: If that bastard was going to hide behind fire, the Doom Slayer might as well burn that fire with something more powerful; Within his hands, the Plasma Rifle materialized and he left a salvo of ultra-heated argent powered rounds of pure energy. To his delight, the plasma rounds began eating the blue flames until they penetrated the armor and began melting the flesh of the demon. Satan suddenly found himself screaming in agony and shock as the green armored human had managed to wound him yet again; This time, defeating his armor of blue fire with seemingly ease. He roared in anger and dug his long nails on the floor, lifting a portion of the floor and hurling it at the Marine who managed to dodge it by throwing himself to the side. Satan huffed as his wounds regenerated again and even though the pain had left, his mind was a storm of questions and confusion; He was no stranger to defeat as he had been bested in more than one occasion but eventually, he would always rise victorious as his powers and status as the King of Gehenna gave him an abyssal advantage over any being, including heavenly beings.

And yet, here he was: Cornered by none other than a weak human.

Satan clenched his teeth hard and gripped hard, digging his own nails on the palm of his hands; He had enough of this nonsense. This human had humiliated him for far too long... And if his immeasurable strength was not enough, then he would simply overwhelm the armored man with numbers. So with a wicked grin, he allowed a bit of his blood to fall on the floor, creating a pungent pool of darkened liquid. From within, dark creatures began stirring to life: Lifeless puppets inferior to other demons, but far stronger due to Satan's blood. Soon, Satan had a small battalion of a hundred minions. These were bonny creatures with long tendrils and sharp teeth in their disfigured mouths. Satan barked in amusement and snapped his fingers, signaling his abomination to tear. As he had expected, the armored human had stopped moving and simply watched as the small army of dark terrors ran at him, howling with unnatural voices and snarling like deranged beasts...

But if he could see behind the visor of the Doom Slayer, Satan would surely find himself falling in great despair...

For the Hellwalker was actually smiling.

Calmly, he returned his plasma rifle in his strange pocket dimension and brought forth his second favorite weapon: The Delta-12 Chaingun.

And in the blink of an eye, Satan's battalion was reduced to a black mist as more than two hundred, twenty thousand tungsten slugs cut through his minions as if they were nothing but wet paper. But it didn't stop there, the bullets pelted his blue armor and began penetrating his flesh, damaging his organs and clipping his bones. The King of Gehenna once again screamed in agony and was forced to use his vast powers to defend himself against the hailstorm of bullets. His armor strengthened and he even summoned a few shields around him... And finally, the bullets were unable to harm his body any further.

After a few long seconds, the hail of bullets finally stopped and Satan sighed in relief. Lowering his barriers just enough to peer through them and realize the green human was gone.

At his side, he heard a whistle and Satan turned around just to received three consecutive rockets in his face; The first explosion surprised him, the second confused him, and the third managed to devastate his nose, making him roar in pain. As he screamed in agony, he felt something land on one of his hands and run along his arm. He managed to focus his eyes just in time to see the Doom Slayer right in front of him, prying open Satan's mouth, and introducing the King of Gehenna to the ol' Trusty and the Doom Slayer's favorite weapon of choice:

The Super Shotgun.

Suddenly, Satan's left cheek exploded from the inside as sixteen pellets turned his flesh and teeth in a disgusting paste.

At this point, the Demon King found himself wailing like a wounded animal, desperate to get away from whatever had damaged him this badly. So with all his might, he screamed loudly, creating a shockwave of blue flames that pushed the Doom Slayer away from him but unlike the first time, the Doom Slayer was prepared and managed to reposition himself midflight and landed properly. On the other side of the room, Satan was grasping at the open hole in his face, feeling the burning pain and slowly losing his mind. His healing factor had kicked in but the damage was so extensive it would take a long while before he was fully healed.

He couldn't believe it... It was simply impossible. How did a lowly human manage to harm him in such way? He had only felt a similar pain during the holy wars against heaven when the Seraphim pierced him with her flaming sword. He was in his domain, in the heart of Gehenna where he was virtually invincible; He couldn't count the times when his subjects had tried to dethrone him, just to find their efforts were in vain as the Demon King was impossibly strong...

And yet, here he was, whining like a common mutt and dragging his wounded body through the ground.

But then, he heard something that filled his already terrified mind with primal fear: The wheezing sound of something charging itself. He lifted his eyes to see the Green armored human holding a long metal stick with a blue core at the center. An in a single second, Satan understood what this madman was trying to do; So with his entire power, Satan raised his hands and summoned his strongest barrier: A wall of pure magic fused with his hellish blue fire. Any other day in any other situation with any other enemy, the barrier would have been impenetrable. A condensed shield capable of even negating holy attacks.

But right now, this was but the last sad attempt of a demon that knew the end was near.

The Doom Slayer felt the siege mod reaching its peak and with a toothy grin behind his visor, he unleashed a single steel flechette accelerated by the magnetized chamber and surrounded by a layer of ionized Argon gas, creating a supercharged and unstoppable plasma laser that was able to pierce through anything and reduce the biggest demons into chunks of meat...

And this one was no different.

The shot shattered the barrier and cut Satan's left arm cleanly. The dark lord watched in slow motion as his barrier began disintegrating followed by his left arm comically flying away from him until it fell on the ground with a soft thud. Grasping the bloody stump, Satan fell to the ground with a mute scream on his face. His whole anatomy was collapsing on itself by the sheer amount of pain that was bombarding his nerves; He had never been wounded this way. And for the first time in many centuries, Satan feared for his life...

Slowly, heavy steps made their way towards him. He lifted his eyes to see the Doom Slayer walking his way with the Gauss Cannon resting on his hands, the huge weapon glowing eerily with a blue hue. With each step, Satan could feel panic rising in his chest. With each step, the King of Gehenna could feel his remaining limbs trembling in fright. With each step, the Demon king came to realize that the Armored Marine hadn't appeared in his room out of coincidence...

The Hellwaker was sent to finally finish Satan once and for all.

 **"MY LIEGE!"**

Suddenly, the huge doors were roughly opened and Satan sighed in relief at the sight: His ten strongest generals appeared with their weapons at the ready. A peculiar breed of demons born under the star of Abaddon, given the task to guard Satan against anyone and anything. Trained under Satan himself, the children of Abaddon were just as powerful as the eight Demon Kings. Creatures of wicked arts and with a bottomless pit of hunger for conflict and violence, loyal to Satan and nobody else, they were the diabolic guardians of Gehenna. Cladded in black armor and sporting a variety of cursed weapons, the children of Abaddon roared in anger at the intruder, some of them even gawking in shock upon seeing their immortal king in such sorry state.

On the other hand, the Doom Slayer found himself sighing in annoyance. He was close to executing the blue-flamed bastard and now, a bunch of nobodies had simply shown up and interrupted him. Truly, he had grown tired from playing with this creatures; The Demons he knew would relentlessly attack him with brute force, not with shady tricks and third-rate magic: He was sure the argent plasma produced by Demons could nick and even penetrated his Preator Suit. But this blue fire couldn't even heat him a bit; Sure, that big bastard had shown some neat techniques but it was all for show. The Doom Slayer simply wanted to be done with these small fries and move onto the next Blood Temple or wherever he was... So he decided to finish it all.

The Gauss Cannon disappeared and instead, he brought forth the strongest and most powerful weapon he had in his arsenal: A weapon so powerful there was only one on existence. A gun so big it couldn't be handled by a single individual but him. The reason why the BFG Division was created, exclusively to study and develop the prototype he currently had in his hands.

It was the BFG-9000.

Aiming the humongous gun at the ten generals of Abaddon, he pulled the trigger and felt how the packet of Argent energy was charged, compressed and Ionized. The BFG-9000 shone brightly with a green glow, stunning the Guardians of Abaddon slightly. Once the shot was ready, the Doom Slayer released the trigger and an orb of Green Argent energy sailed through the room towards the Guardians. The children of Abaddon watched the green orb with curiosity until it unleashed a stream of green lighting, the lighting made contact with the first Guardian and proceeded to electrocute him, boiling his blood and fatty tissue until the demon exploded without leaving any sort of remain behind. The other Guardians watched it with wide eyes but were too late to act; The orb passed over them, launching streams of Argent and reducing them to bloody pools on the floor. The shot kept going down the corridor, striking any unfortunate demon that happened to be there until it collided with the wall at the other side of the hall, breaking down the stone easily and producing a huge hole on the castle.

 **\- I-Impossible!? -**

Satan yelled in disbelief.

Sure enough, his generals were considerably weaker than him... But for them to be killed so terribly easily...

Something was definitely wrong.

And then, he hard it: The sound of a machine being rev. He focused on the armored monster again and what he saw made the King of Gehenna shiver in fright:

In his hands, the Doom Slayer was holding an industrial chainsaw. The Marine pulled on the string until the blade came to life, roaring and spinning its many teeth at a terrifying speed. Satan stared at the blade and then at the cold visor of the Doom Slayer... It could have been a trick of his mind, but Satan could have sworn the Doom Slayer was grinning wickedly behind his concealed helmet. And with a cold shudder in his back, Satan knew what had to be done:

He had to escape; Get away from this creature as far as possible; Run away without looking back.

Forgetting his missing arm, Satan attempted to turn around and escape but to his horror, the Doom Marine was faster: With lightning speed, the Doom Slayer was already at his back and with malice, he struck Satan's left foot at the base of his heel.

If Satan believed he had already felt the worst pain in his entire life, he was proved wrong: He felt the metal teeth of the Chainsaw bitting and cutting through his flesh. The worst part came when the blade finally reached his bone: He could feel the reverberations across his entire skeleton, a sharp pain extended across his entire being and the King of Gehenna couldn't help but scream in agony, like many of his victims had done in the past. He began begging to anyone to stop the unbearable pain, tears formed in his eyes and the blue flames vanished from his body while the Doom Slayer severed his limb painfully slow. After a few agonizing seconds, the Chainsaw finally cut Satan's left foot completely, making the demon fall and wiggle as he tried to stop the cascading blood from his wound. His powers had stopped working all altogether and he began feeling sick.

He had never experienced anything like this; To feel utterly defenseless against an unstoppable force. To be at the receiving end of such brutal slaughter. To beg for mercy or for the pain to go away... To feel weak and scared.

But then, he felt something land on his belly. Primal fear took over his mind and he froze in place, feeling someone walking over his chest until **HE** was right over his face: His green armor was now bathed with the unholy blood of the demon king, stained with several fluids and a few chunks of bone and marrow. His cold blue visor concealed whatever he was feeling or looking at, hiding whether a man or a monster hid inside the monstrous suit. His Chainsaw twitched slightly as if the machine was thirsty for more blood and hungry for violence, ready to brutalize whatever poor bastard came across it.

Satan never knew who this man was or what was his objective; He believed the Marine was sent to deal with him... But now, the Demon Lord was sure there was something else behind his actions: The Doom Slayer had struck him with savagery, ignoring his attacks and destroying his defenses. Brutalizing his minions and slaughtering his generals... There was no purpose in his actions, no objective, no end...

There was only fury and a psychotic delight in the suffering of the Demon Lord.

And now this man... No, this Monster was standing atop of his broken body; Rising his deadly chainsaw, ready to carve and gut the King of Gehenna as if Satan was nothing but a common swine. A mere obstacle in whatever his true objective was. A simple annoyance that he could have easily finished quickly but decided to take his time for the sole sake of torturing the Demon Lord.

The Doom Slayer brought down the Chainsaw... But the Satan proved to be more tenacious than the Marine had expected.

Using his last energies, Satan stopped the Chainsaw with his remaining hand, coated in a thick layer of blue flames and other barriers. But it was useless in the end: The blade began cutting through the flames and shields until it finally reached the flesh and bones, making the Demon Lord scream in agony yet again. The Doom Slayer grunted but he continued cutting through Satan's hand, severing each of his fingers and cutting the palm in half until he yanked the chainsaw to the right, cutting a large chunk of Satan's hand. The bloodied thing fell while Satan screamed and trashed at the pain, the Doom Slayer simply snorted and guessed Demons never changed: After a cut or two, they all cried like the wimps they were. He lifted his Chainsaw once again and kill the bastard...

But was unable to move.

 **\- FOOL -**

Turning around, the Doom Slayer noticed large tendrils of dark matter latching onto his armor and restraining him. Above, he as greeted with the disgusting sight of some sort of portal made entirely of fleshy constructs and nightmarish creatures. Two pairs of bloody red eyes popped out of the gate and glared directly at the Doom Slayer while the sound of a hundred creatures screeched in the background. The Marine was then pulled towards the gate and plunged into it; He roared in anger and fought to free himself from the grasp of the creature but it proved useless. Slowly, he began sinking in the gate while blue fire surrounded his armor.

 **\- I DO NOT KNOW WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE -**

 **\- BUT YOU HAVE PROVED TO BE A TERRIFYING FOE -**

 **\- I CANNOT KILL OR EVEN DEFEAT YOU -**

 **\- BUT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU STANDING IN MY WAY -**

 **\- SO I VANISH YOU TO THE ABYSS -**

 **\- SO NOW, HUMAN... NO; NOW, MONSTER -**

 **\- BEGONE AND NEVER COME BACK! -**

Satan laughed maniacally while the Doom Slayer was forcefully dragged through Gehenna's gate. With one last furious roar, the Marine was finally plunged into the depths of the portal and the gate vanished without leaving a single trace.

The Demon King was now alone in his destroyed room, surrounded by a pool of his own blood and missing several parts of his body. He grunted as the wounds began slowly closing and his limbs were regenerated. He had somehow managed to teleport that monster while it was busy cutting his hand in half; In all honesty, he had almost lost consciousness by the pain in more than one occasion and he feared to think on what would have happened if he hadn't summoned the Gehenna gate in the last second. If he had to guess, he figured the monster would have killed him in the most gruesome way and proceeded to slaughter every single one of his subjects until he found his way towards the heart of Gehenna. He didn't know why, but he had the suspicion that the monster would have just continued to slaughter any demon that dared cross his path until the end of times in some sort of ridiculous crusade.

For now, Satan had managed to teleport it away from Gehenna and unless the monster had some sort of way to meddle with interdimensional teleportation, it would end up far away from Assiah, Gehenna, and Chelus. In all honesty, Satan had no idea where the portal led and in all honesty, it was better that way. The last thing he needed was for his rivals and the spies to discover there was a being that could and had defeated him and the ten Generals of Abaddon. He knew a few idiots who would summon that thing in order to control and use him against Gehenna... But in Satan's opinion, that monster was not the kind of being that could be bound or even reasoned with.

It was a relentless berserker that lived for the sole purpose of killing.

Satan sighed in relief and clenched his newly reformed hand, thinking about all the mess he had to clean... That was until something small fell on his face; The little sphere bounced on his forehead and Satan caught it midflight. He grabbed it with his nails and brought it close to his left eye to see...

A grenade.

...

...

 **\- AH -**

 **\- SON OF A B...**

* * *

The Doom Slayer found himself twirling and whirling uncontrollably in what appeared to be the disgusting throat of some gigantic beast.

It wouldn't be the first time some demon swallowed him and it certainly wouldn't be the last. But contrary to the popular belief, the Marine found Demon's innards absolutely disgusting. Even he enjoyed nothing more than tearing them apart, he would rather let his weapons do the deed instead of his fist. And to find himself inside the guts of some ugly creature made him angry. Sure, he was always angry but this wasn't the kind of angry he enjoyed. It was more like _stumbling-your-small-toe-at-the-edge-of-the-table_ kind of angry.

Oh, by the way: He hated traveling through dimensions as well. After being backstabbed by that tin-can, jumping through worlds didn't sound like something he would do happily. Of course, he was willing to risk his confidence if that meant returning to Hell... But that didn't mean he would do it without throwing a tantrum or breaking a bone or two.

Now, the question was: Where was he going? Back to Hell? Back to Mars? Or some other dimension he hadn't heard of? Honestly, he didn't care. As long as there were things he could brutalize to vent his rage, he was fine with anything.

Suddenly, his HUD flickered with a familiar blue static. An alert triggered, letting him know the tethering system was once again working. How or why was beyond him but if he could get away from the disgusting innards of this demon, he would make the jump. The bar of the tether activation finally reached is peak and the Doom Slayer felt the all too familiar sensation of blinking out of existence before he was roughly thrown into another world. He rolled on the floor and what appeared to be a carpet before he managed to recompose himself, bringing forth his Super Shotgun and be greeted by the disgusting sight of...

A red-haired female human wearing a bikini, a brat glowing with blue flames surrounded by a bunch of priests, some clown with an umbrella, a pompous blonde, and a few figures wearing large and uncomfortable robes, sitting at the top of what seemed to be a podium for a court.

...

...

Well, he had seen weirder, honestly.


	2. Chap 2 - A marine in a land of exorcists

**A marine in a land of Exorcists**

* * *

"What was the purpose of Okumura Rin, you ask. It is pretty simple, ladies and gentleman of the court" Mephisto Pheles said with a large grin "I was planning on making a weapon out of him to fight against Satan and Gehenna!" He finally claimed dramatically "I would ask all of the presents to make a bet with me: Sure, Okumura Rin could very well become the nest king of Gehenna and plunge Assiah in eternal damnation... But should he become an exorcist like I and Fujimoto Shirou envisioned, he would surely end this bloody war once and for all!"

"Lies! This demon jests!" The current Paladin of the True Cross order, Arthur Auguste Angel, countered "Do not forget this clown is no better than the half-breed at your feet; Surely you can't forget he specializes in trickery and illusions! He and Fujimoto Shirou had conspired against the orders of the True Cross by allowing the offspring of Satan to survive! I can see it now: He is planning on overthrowing the order from the inside! We can't allow him to roam free any further! We must-" And the debate continued on.

But for Kirigakure Shura, the only thing that mattered was the kid that was kneeling in front of the court of Grigori. He couldn't see his face but Shura had a very good idea of what he was feeling right now: Caught red-handed using his blue flames, treated as the worst scum in the entire earth, talked down as if he was nothing but a sack of potatoes, listening in silence as a bunch of old farts decided his destiny without being able to say a thing.

Truly, what a pitiful sight... But there was nothing Shura could do about it. Right now, Rin's destiny rested within Mephisto's hands. Something many would consider an end far worse than death.

In retrospective, Shura knew this was an unavoidable outcome: Seriously, what the hell were Mephisto and Shirou thinking back then? There was no way they could have fooled the True Cross Order. Sure, a few dirty deeds done dirty cheap here and there were a thing... But to house, rise, and protect the very son of Satan, that was madness. But of course, she was in no position to condemn their actions since she herself had fallen under Mephisto's Silver tongue: That clown had pressed her buttons masterfully and convinced her to betray the Vatican's direct orders. She sighed and rubbed her temples; Honestly, she should have killed the boy on sight.

But she couldn't. After all, Okumura Rin wasn't the wretched son of Satan. No, he was Fujimoto Shirou's Boy; A stubborn, lovable idiot that was too noble for his own good. A child Shura had come to love as if he was her little brother. And that's why Shura couldn't help but bite on her lips; Because she felt powerless and incapable of doing anything. She had failed Shirou's last request and the guilt was slowly eating her away...

And the only thing she could do was wait and trust in Mephisto.

What a damn joke.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Suddenly, the entire room was lit by blue flames. Slowly, Rin began lifting his head from the floor and looking at the Grigori with fury "You damn bastards! Why don't you all shut your mouth and stop spouting stupidities?! Or better yet, stop judging everyone with whatever is going on inside your idiotic heads?!" The flames intensified and he was now burning completely "I am nobodies weapon or savior! Nor I am some Demon Lord or monster! I am Okumura Rin! And I will become the best damn exorcist in the entire planet and make every single one of you bastards remember my name!"

The room was plunged into silence at his words, with only a few exorcist whispering among each other.

" _The best exorcist in the entire planet_! Ha! You demons sure say some funny things." Angel said, placing the blade of Calibur on Rin's neck "So in other words, you want to become a Paladin, huh? The repulsive son of Satan!? What a joke! Perhaps I shoul- Wait! What are you doing?!" Angel said in shock as Rin's flames began growing in size. "Are you trying to attack us?! Foolish Demon! I shall smite you for your arrogance!" The Paladin said, lifting Calibur above Rin's head.

"Wha-! N-No! I-I am not doing anything! I don't-" But suddenly, he exploded, sending a wave of blue fire that pushed Angel away from him. Then, the Exorcist on the room surrounded him with their weapons at the ready "No, wait! This is not my fault! Believe me!"

"What are you doing, you brat?!" Shura yelled "Stand down! Don't make things worse!"

"That's what I am trying to tell you: I am not-" There was another explosion and Rin's flames began circling in some sort of vortex above him "What the-?!"

"Mephisto! Explain!" Angel demanded to the principal but the demon said nothing. He was watching the vortex with such seriousness even Angel stopped on his tracks "Mephisto... What is going on?"

"I would like for the non-combatants in the room to leave as soon as possible," Mephisto said in low voice, wielding his umbrella like a sword. "Angel, arrange the Exorcist in the room in battle formation. Shura, be ready to retrieve Rin as soon as the event finishes. Mr. Timowan, Please escort the Grigori out of the school grounds; I am afraid to say I cannot ensure their safety so it would be for the best if they left."

"What do you mean, Mephisto?" Angel asked with a frown "What is going on?"

"I don't know. I have never seen the blue flames behave like this... But I can feel it in my bones; Something is coming and whatever it is, it will surely destroy everything in sight." Mephisto said, tightening his grip on the umbrella "Do as I said, now." The authority in his voice left the others speechless but obeyed nonetheless. With a wave of his hand, Angel gathered the Exorcist in a circle around Rin. Shura kneeled and waited for the opportunity while Rin was looking everywhere, feeling a cold shudder running down his spine. Meanwhile, the members of the Grigori were evacuated until one of them remained; the last one nodded at Mephisto and left following Timotee through the back door. Mephisto glared at the vortex and watched how it began to swirl with more intensity and accumulate above all of them "Get ready, It is coming." He said, making the others tense up.

Then, the vortex finally reached is peak and became a cloud of chaotic movements; It condensed in a small maelstrom in the middle of the ceiling before it exploded, sending a shockwave that shattered all the windows in the room. From the core, something shot out and collided with the floor, caving in the wood and making the thing bounce. It landed roughly in front of Shura and she was greeted by the huge muzzle of a sawed-off double barrel shotgun. Shura stared into the two empty holes and gulped as cold sweat ran over her face. She blinked and lifted her gaze to see the one holding the dangerously huge gun...

...

It looked like one of those space marines from video games and movies.

The newcomer was cladded in heavy green armor, completely covering his entire body with his head concealed behind a helmet with a cold-blue visor. The Marine looked left and right, studying every present in the room and scanning the area. He slowly got up with his shotgun trained on Shura, his finger itching to pull the trigger. Shura finally looked away to see what her allies were doing, the sight was quite something: While the Exorcist didn't know what to do, Angel was opening and closing his mouth like a fish; He was probably not expecting some sort of soldier from the future... But her demonic friends were the most concerning of the bunch: Both Rin and Mephisto were looking at the newcomer with wide eyes, completely frozen in place like statues. Rin had a frown and looked as if he wanted to run away as fast as he could. Mephisto remained neutral but Shura could detect a subtle trembling on his knees.

Both of them looked utterly scared and Shura didn't know why.

Everyone remained where they were until the idiot broke the silence "W-What is this?! Some new warrior demon we haven't seen before?! Surely this monster was sent to defend Satan's son!" Angel's voice attracted the gaze of the Marine towards him, lowering his shotgun and allowing Shura to finally breathe.

"Angel, you idiotic baldy! What part of this man looks like a frigging demon?!" Shura asked in disbelief.

"He clearly emerged from the blue fire! He also has a strange Rune on his helmet! It is obvious he came from hell!"

"W-Well, maybe you are right; But I can also see _U.A.C._ printed on the armor as well! And what part of this suit looks remotely hell-ish to you?! Last time I checked, demons didn't need a pair of futuristic pants to kill humans!"

"You may be right but that doesn't change the way it came here: Through blue flames! He was summoned by Satan's son so therefore, he is a demon! And he must be killed!" Angel claimed, finally lifting Calibur and rushing towards the Marine "Die, demon!"

"Angel, No-" But it was too late.

The Paladin was already on top of the Marine, ready to cleave him in half...

Only for the Marine to swat Calibur away with his bare hand. Angel staggered due to the sheer force behind the Marine's hand but managed to stay standing; He gave Calibur a worried glance before he glared at the armored giant. Clicking his tongue, he swung his sword at the Marine's head but he slapped Calibur again. Not giving up, the Paladin thrust Calibur but to his horror, the Marine caught the sword and stopped the attack easily; Angel tried to pull but found out that he couldn't even move Calibur a single bit. And then, he was roughly backhanded across the face and was thrown away like a ragdoll.

"Sir, Angel!" One of the exorcists yelled "You will pay for that, Bastard! Everyone, fire! Kill that monster!" And a hailstorm of bullets fell upon the Marine.

The Doom Slayer grunted in annoyance and threw the sword at the side so he could cover his visor better. In all honesty, the bullets did absolutely nothing against his hell-forged armor: They would surely need some AMR weapons in order to even scratch the Praetor suit with normal bullets. So as long as they didn't have tungsten slugs or nuclear weapons, it was virtually impossible to harm him in any shape or form.

"It's not working! The bullets are not doing any damage" Someone yelled, noticing the pools of bullets at the Marine's feet "Quick! Use holy water to weaken him!" A dozen crystal bottles filled with a transparent liquid began crashing on him, causing his armor to sizzle and smoke. "It's working! Keep firing!"

Only that it wasn't. In fact, it was actually helping: The holy water did a fine job in cleaning, polishing, and getting rid of Demonic blood, grey matter and other fluids on the surface of his armor. The Marine didn't know his suit could shine that way...

What a nice service.

Done with admiring the pristine surface of his suit, he rushed towards the closest exorcists and proceeded to headbutt and knock them up. Surely, he could have easily slaughter these idiots with his bare hands... But then again, they were just a bunch of stupid humans that were fooled, tricked, or brainwashed by some demon just like they have done with him. Of course, that didn't mean he would let them go unscathed; He would beat the living shit out of them to the point of breaking every single bone in their bodies... But hey, at least nobody would die. Sure enough, he found his current plan childish and he knew for a fact that he was being naive but after the tragedy in mars with the _U.A.C._ , Olivia Pierce, Samuel Hayden, VEGA, and the countless lives lost in that damn base, he felt it was necessary to save these humans. Maybe it was the Night Sentinel that still lived somewhere in the depths of his core, or maybe it was a way to atone for his sins. Whatever it was, the Doom Marine was determined to solely kill the demons behind this cult.

But the question was, Where were they?

Allegedly, he had been looking around for the biggest, meanest, ugliest, and probably reddest motherfucker in the room but there wasn't even a sad imp on the vicinity. Sure, there was that brat burning with blue flames but the Marine guessed he was simply possessed... Although most of the Possessed he knew were completely disturbing to look at while the kid looked mostly normal, the only way to save him was to destroy the Supreme Demon before it was too late. Which was really hard if the coward simply chose to hide and play the waiting game. So there were currently two options: 1.- He found the demon, he killed it and the brat was saved, or 2.- He failed to find the demon, the brat became a Possessed, the Marine killed the brat and then he looked for the demon until he found and ended its life. In all honesty, either option was fine for him but he would rather save the brat instead of brutalizing him; There was something about killing possessed children that didn't sit well with him just yet.

"Eins! Zwei! Drei!" Suddenly, the Marine found himself trapped in the huge...

...

The huge beak of a cuckoo bird attached to a Candy clock.

...

Alright, that was new.

However, the Marine was unable to give much thought about the ridiculous sight as the wooden bird was currently dragging him towards the floor. With Iron grip, he crushed the beak of the bird and freed himself from the grasp of whatever that thing was. He rolled on the ground and inspected his surroundings, unsure of what to do; Back in hell, demons were as simple as they were dangerous: Plasma balls, argent infused claws and fangs, humongous bulk and lots of strength, and unholy chants meant to summon the spirits of the damned. They never got overly clever or ingenious in their tactics; Aside from that one time when they dropped an entire blood temple on top of him, their attacks consisted of the all too familiar swarm of enemies, arenas filled to the brim with demons, and other simplistic methods.

But this... This was something else...

"Excuse me, dear guest; I don't believe we have opened this part of the school for tourists. Perhaps I should guide you towards the nearest exit but do not fret, I will make sure the gift shop provides you with anything you want free of charge."

And there it was; That burning sensation that came whenever one of those bastards dared to step in his way. He could feel his core heating in anticipation, his argent enhanced blood boiling in his veins, his bones cracking as his hands balled into fists, and the old rage demanding for carnage and slaughter. But instead of finding a disgusting Slave of Doom, he found a man; The clown he had seen during his arrival: Cladded in pompous white clothes, a ridiculous hat, and wielding a stupid umbrella.

...

...

Really?

He had fought in the umbral plains of hell. He had slaughtered humongous atrocities with his bare hands. He had killed unholy horrors that could have broken the sanity of any lesser man. He had ripped and tore apart the strongest of them all with nothing but his fists and fury... And this was it!? This was their grand attempt to defy his crusade!? To disguise themselves in the shape of humans!? So he would doubt!? So he would weaken!? So they could exploit the last remnants of the Night Sentinel that still lived in him!?

 **THAT WAS IT?!**

His entire body began trembling in fury. He was clenching his teeth so hard he could almost feel them cracking. His armor hummed as his anger began feeding it with argent energy. And with the last of his self-control evaporating, he roared like a beast. His scream shook the foundation of the building, sending ripples across the floor and completely freezing the humans that were still trying to stop him. The clown that had been smiling smugly at him now bore a frown of utter shock and fright, his limbs trembling ever so slightly as the Marine kept on roaring, unleashing his raw and unadulterated rage like a volcano. And then, he stopped and his visor glared at the clown with a sole purpose in his entire anatomy.

 _ **RIP AND TEAR!**_

Like he had done many times in the past, he dashed towards the poor demon that had unleashed his fury; And as always, those idiots would be unable to dodge or even guard against his devasting attacks...

At least, that was how it has always been.

But today was different: Recovering from his initial shock, the clown managed to side-step a powerful punch that would have surely smashed his stupid face into million of pieces. He hopped away, trying to get some distance between him and the Marine but it was useless: The Doom Slayer had never left a single objective escape from his clutches. So with his unnatural speed, he had already caught to the clown; The Demon frowned and realizing he was now unable to escape decided to block the next attack.

That was a mistake.

As soon as the Marine's fist collided against the umbrella, the reinforced metal simply bent under his might and his fist connected with the chest of the Demon, eliciting the sickening sound of ribs being broken and destroyed organs. The clown managed to barf some blood before he was sent flying at a great speed, he crashed with the wood palanquin and was buried in the wooden debris. For his part, the Marine snorted.

What a weakling. Even weaker than a feeble imp; Those beasties would have been able to score a hit or two before dropping dead but then again, it didn't look like he was fighting the usual Slaves of Doom. No, these creatures were something else entirely but seeing how weak they were, the Marine found himself absolutely disappointed. He was expecting a good fight...

What a shame.

Suddenly, he heard the air hissing behind him and turned around just to see a silver thing hit him on the base of his neck. But of course, against the Preator Suit, this kind of attacks could barely nick the hell-forged armor. Looking down, the Marine found that the wielder of the sword was none other than the woman wearing a bikini and a pair of shorts. Her red hair with shades of yellow was almost covering her green eyes as she glanced at the Marine in disbelief, surely shocked that her attack had accomplished nothing. Still, the Doom Slayer found himself quite annoyed at the scandalous garment of this woman: Some sort of bikini top covering her prominent bosom and a small pair of shorts. In all honesty, the Marine didn't really care a single bit about exhibitionism or nudity. Sure, he was still a functioning male with very functioning male parts but after millennia of fighting in hell, he had lost his sense of lust or erotica. Instead, he began judging clothes by their utility and protection against hellspawn and other foes; And from his point of view, this woman had to be the most idiotic being in the entire universe for trying to fight him with basically **ZERO** armor.

Fucking stupid.

With a grunt, he grabbed the sword and yanked it out of the woman's grasp. She gasped in surprise at the sudden force and had to quickly hop away as the Marine had tried to flatten her face with a kick. She somersaulted a bit until she was fairly away from him and watched him with careful eyes. For his part, the Marine began inspecting the sword with curiosity: If memory didn't fail him, this was an eastern kind of sword and although the name escaped him, he could remember these weapons were elegant and quite the pain in the ass to use; Long and thin with a slight curve inwards, the blade was purple and decorated with several reptilian eyes. He scoffed at the puny stick and discarded it like trash; After all, Chainsaws were the best option against demons; Sure, things could be messy but there was nothing more satisfying than cutting a big-ass Baron of Hell in half.

In general, he didn't like swords. The only sword he would consider using would be, as ridiculous as it sounded, a chainsword but not even the mad scientists at the U.A.C. had the balls to create such thing.

But he could still dream.

The woman groaned at the action and dashed towards the Marine. The Slayer attempted to knock her up again with a kick, but this girl proved to be more agile than he had expected: She ducked and slid between his legs, grabbing her sword and swung again but just like last time, the blade was unable to cut through the armor. She grunted in annoyance and jumped away before the Marine could get a hold on her. Now at a safe distance, she steadied her breathe and focused solely on her enemy. Suddenly, strange ghosts with the shape of snakes began pouring from behind her back, hissing and snarling venomously at the Marine; The Doom Slayer watched the display with a renewed sense of curiosity: Back in Argent D'Nur, the Night Sentinels used the power given by the Wraiths to fight against the Slaves of Doom: These powers consisted of various runes that could trigger certain effects: Berserker, Quad-damage, Haste and many more were among the magical arsenal of the Night Sentinels but beyond that, there wasn't much variety. The power of the Wraiths proved to be quite effective against Demons so the Sentinels never bothered to develop other sorts of magic.

So to see something new aside from argent infused arts filled the Marine with excitement; He was a man that enjoyed his life with a lot of spice.

Finally, the woman unleashed the snakes upon him; The reptiles flew deadly and true and... Passed the Marine without dealing damage; His visor flickered a little and there was some static but the event didn't even last a single second. He waited, looking left and right, expecting some sort of gigantic dragon or whatever to appear and attack him...

But nothing happened.

Instead, the woman attacked him again and just like last time, the Marine backslapped her sword with ease.

This caused the woman to widen her eyes in shock; It seemed like her technique had failed and therefore, she had disappointed the Doom Slayer: The Marine sighed tiredly before he grabbed her arm pulled her into a neck lock. The woman trashed and hit the Marine but her efforts were useless: Slowly, the lack of oxygen began taking its toll on her; Her attacks became weaker and her vision blurred. And with one last tighten from the Marine, Shura was effectively knocked off. The Marine freed her and her unconscious body plopped on the ground.

The Marine stayed there, just glancing at the unconscious woman with concern: Sure, she had been a disappointment but he couldn't just let her here in the open and defenseless, especially since all the other priest had resumed their bullet rain upon him without even scratching the Preator Suit; What if a lost bullet nailed and killed her? It would technically be his fault for leaving her unprotected. He sighed again and attempted to grab her and get her out of the danger zone when something slashed against his back and actually managed to apply pain on him.

He stumbled a little due to the surprise but was otherwise unharmed; He traced his back with one of his hands but found nothing out of the ordinary with the armor but regardless of this, something had actually made him feel pain.

That ought to entertain him for a while.

Turning around, he found himself faltering as the only one present was the boisterous blonde knight from before, his handsome face was now swollen from where the Marine had slapped him. His face was twisted in a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and caution as he eyed the woman lying unconscious at the Marine's feet. He made a quick move with his hand and the other priests stopped firing at the Slayer.

"Demon! I ignore what you are but I can see you are not an enemy to be underestimated! So now I, Arthur Auguste Angel, Supreme Paladin of the Order of the True Cross, will deal with you just the same way we, exorcists, deal with your demonic kind; Like the common trash!" He claimed, raising his sword above his head and coating it in a silver glow "I will make you regret stepping into our fortress by cleaving you in half like a pig! Pray to whatever god you demons have in hell and-" But before Angel was able to spout more bullshit, the Slayer quickly closed the distance between them and introduced Angel's face to his knee.

The Paladin doubled over and managed to articulate a single 'what' before he was sent flying across the room, crashing against a wall and losing consciousness on the process, his sword falling just a few inches away from him.

The Marine watched at the Paladin in frustration: Yet again, another fool had flared his interest only to be disappointed. And on top of that, the other priests had resumed their bullet rain on him, annoying him even further; Why were they so eager to waste a bunch of lead on him? Were they so stupid they couldn't understand that this method was ineffective? Little by little, the Marine's patience was growing thin; He wanted nothing more but tear those annoyances and leave this accursed place but these idiotic humans continued to be a major pain in the ass! And in all honesty, they were not worth the cells used in his stun bomb. And beating the living shit out of every single one of them without killing them was even more annoying.

So what could he do?

Well, he could always run away but it was against his policies to simply act like a little bitch in front of weaklings. So with no other option left, he decided to do the best option left: Break some legs.

With devilish speed, he grabbed the first idiot in his sights smashed him on the wall so hard the structure cracked under his weight. Kicking to the side, he managed to nail another priest, shattering his right leg. Grabbing another poor bastard and using him as a make-ship weapon, the Slayer began plowing the lines of Excorsist and priest as if they were nothing but toy soldiers. Their resistance was futile and eventually, most of them were left on the floor, either unconscious or yelling in pain from the severe bruises and broken limbs. Of course, they would be able to walk and skip around like before... It would only take a really, really, really long and painful recovery... But at least they were not dead. So that had to mean something.

Right?

With the job done, he returned his attention to the last task on his to-do list: The burning brat. The kid had remained completely still as the Marine plowed and utterly humiliated the forces sent to end him and the Marine began wondering how the boy was not possessed yet. Normally, it wouldn't take more than a few seconds for humans to be corrupted by a Lazarus wave. Then, they would suffer a painful and grotesque disfiguration, turning them into amalgamations of whatever clothes, weaponry, and armor they were wearing with flesh, guts, skin, and other not so nice things. The result would be a disturbing creature completely devoided of mind, obeying the dark will of its demonic master. They were mainly cannon fodder and just a pain in the ass. But it had been a long while and the brat hadn't changed in the slightest... Something was wrong. He approached the kid and the boy visibly flinched once the Marine was in front of him; The Slayer studied the small flames in his hair, the enlarged ears, the long tail on his back...

Yep, something was definitely wrong with this brat: Even though the Marine could smell the disgusting scent of a demon, he could also sense the essence of a human somewhere within. He hadn't seen such fusion in his entire life... So what was he supposed to do?

Hmm...

Well, isn't it obvious?

Kill it, of course. At the end of the day, demons were still demons. And even though he didn't know what was the deal with this kid, the demonic energy oozing from his body was crystal clear. So with a quick move, he pulled out his shotgun and trained it upon the boy's head. The kid widened his eyes and attempted to say something but he found himself unable to even blink. The Slayer sparred a single glance to the boy and quietly apologized to him for being late... But that was it. He knew what had to be done to keep the demons away from the other realms. Even if he had to kill younglings in the process.

Just as they say: You win some you lose everything else.

Hell had no mercy and spared no one... And the Doom Slayer had learned to be worse than them.

"Eins! Zwei! Drei!"

Suddenly, a shadow towered over the Marine and he turned around to see something even more bizarre than the cuckoo bird: A steam-punk door made of patches of metal. In it's front, it had some sort of eyes with a square mouth made of metal sticks. It looked rather thin and the Marine had a hard time figuring out if the thing was two-dimensional or not. But either way, he knew who had summoned whatever this was; It seemed like the clown was more resistant than an Imp.

He turned around and was about to blast the dammed thing into oblivion when suddenly, he found himself unable to move; No matter how hard he tried, he was completely stuck in place. The door hissed with steam and it opened its maw, revealing an endless void of white nothingness; The Slayer fought against the pull but mas ultimately swallowed by the strange creature. The door munched a bit and burped loudly before it returned to its frozen state as if nothing had happened. Rin watched the door in panic, expecting the Marine to simply break free and end him once and for all but it didn't happen.

"Phew! Looks like I made it..." Said an annoyingly familiar voice

Turning around, Rin found none other than Mephisto Pheles, still standing with ragged clothes, bruised skin, a trail of blood originating from his mouth and forehead, and his umbrella utterly mangled. Even though he looked as if a mere breeze would shatter him like glass; his knees were trembling and Rin could hear his labored breathing from where he was.

"M-Mephisto! I thought that guy killed you!" Rin said, regaining control over his legs and helping the principal kneel on the ground.

"Yeah, well... It will take more than a simple punch to kill this old dog!" Mephisto joked with his characteristic smile.

"A-Are you sure? That thing was hella strong: He defeated Shura and the baldy quite easy! And by the looks of it, he roughed you pretty badly.

"Nothing to worry about, young Rin! It was but a quarrel against an uninvited guest!" Mephisto reassured with a wide grin "There is no way I would be beaten by some terminator from the future! He wasn't even close!"

But Mephisto was lying...

It had been really close...

So close it wasn't even funny...

Had he failed to block the attack with his umbrella, that armored giant would have obliterated his chest and even split him in half with unholy savagery.

The way he moved, the way he reacted, the way he fought... Mephisto couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by just how vicious that thing had struck: He was fast and yet, his blows were heavy; Heavy enough to destroy his reinforced umbrella and even hurt a powerful demon like him. Although Mephisto wasn't awake when it happened, Rin had testified the armored brute had defeated both Shura and Angel. He wasn't sure how the fight had gone... But to defeat the current Paladin and one of the most prominent swordsmen in the order, it was unthinkable.

It wasn't him just being powerful, it was the armor he was wearing: Mephisto felt something familiar emanating from the suit... And yet, it wasn't the kind of thing he liked or even disliked about Gehenna... It was something ancient, something otherworldly, something horrendous that should have been left to sleep in the depths of the abyss.

Whatever it was, Satan hadn't sent it here...

"Hey, clown!" Rin's voice brought his train of thoughts "What is that thing anyway? That door looks weird."

"Ah! It is but one of my most powerful techniques: **_Das Stärkste Gefängnis_** or in our language, "The strongest prison"! It is designed to trap the first threatening thing it feels within a pocket dimension inside itself! So long as they don't have the key, nothing can open it from the inside! And yet, it is fairly easy to open it from the outside!"

"Woah! That sounds really cool!" Rin commented, excited "So there is no way that dude can escape, right?"

"Of course not, my boy! Nothing short of Satan himself could..." But the words died in his throat as a cold shudder ran down his spine.

The cartoonish door suddenly creaked and shrieked in utter pain and horror: The door bellowed like a wounded banshee, turning and twisting in disturbing angles as steam leaked from its frame. And then, it's small eyes changed from its ethereal silver to a violent crimson as a sickening red aura began erupting from its body and causing the demons to slowly back away.

And then, it simply stopped.

An oppressing silence suddenly permeated the environment and rooted the demons where they were; Watching the steaming door as they waited...

And after a while, the door simply exploded, unleashing a wave of hot steam and crimson red aura, followed by the howling of more than a thousand beasts screaming in terror and pain. The young son of Satan couldn't tear his eyes away from the unholy spectacle, feeling and even savoring the sheer power emanating from whatever lied behind the thick curtain of dust. His instincts had him frozen in place, awaiting for the merciless judgment of a creature more powerful than anything he had seen in his short life as the prince of hell...

"Rin..." The voice of Mephisto resonated within his shocked mind "Get away as fast as you can; Find Yukio and tell him to activate the Armaggedon initiative, he will know what to do."

"The wha-?" Rin turned to Mephisto just to see the principal morphed into something else: Gone was the smug smile and sarcastic swagger, gone was the confidence and amiability, gone was the friendly and creepy clown that offered Rin a place in the True Cross Academy... Instead, Rin saw an ancient warrior, seasoned by the fires of battle and the ready to fight the ultimate enemy. Mephisto's eyes were focused solely on the armored brute and they held nothing but cold and unrelenting determination. "M-Mephisto...! What are you...?

"I said... GET. OUT!" His sharp voice made Rin flinch but he obeyed nonetheless.

Glancing at the space marine one last time, Rin turned around and Ran towards the academy as fast as he could: He had to find Yukio and pass on the orders of the Principal.

He had to hurry... Or else...

* * *

The Doom Slayer was pissed... No, scratch that; He was utterly livid at the current situation.

He had no idea where the fuck he was and how he ended up in this shitty place.

And worst of all...

HE HADN'T KILLED ANYTHING IN THE LAST HOUR!

Oh boy, he was beyond livid or angry...

He

was

 **FURIOUS**

Why were these demons so damn hard to rip and tear into tiny little chunks of bloodied meat! Why was it so damn annoying to fight these wimpy weaklings!

 **WHY?!**

First: That blue-flamed giant had cheated and teleported him out of the fight when the Marine was about to win. Then, he appeared in some cultist bullshit surrounded by priests. After that, those stupid priests had attac- No, had made a fool out of him by using weak weapons. And all of a sudden, some idiotic clown had used party tricks to put him down. And finally, he had been trapped in a white room surrounded by colorful plushies, bubbles, rainbows and unicorns...

What.

the.

 **FUCK?!**

Obviously, he had punched his way out of that stupid prison and was ready to give them hell. The clown and the possessed child seemed to be arguing before the kid simply turned around and ran away as if there was no tomorrow... Wise choice.

The clown, on the other hand, had stayed and was currently glaring daggers at the Marine, ready to fight tooth and nail in order to stop the onslaught of the armored berserker... But in all honesty, the Doom Slayer couldn't give a single shit.

Sure, the aura of the clown had changed and he looked somewhat threatening; His stance was more focused and the Marine could feel strange energies flocking and empowering his body. Right now, the clown might be just as strong as the Cyberdemon. His wounds had closed and there was a strange glow emanating from his body altering the very fabric of space and time...

That bastard sure was strong...

But it was all for naught.

The Doom Slayer had killed bigger and stronger demons. Creatures of darkness that had plunged entire worlds in utter chaos and madness, demonic gods capable of cracking stars, unholy beings that had corrupted entire nations and had raged war upon the heavenly bodies in the sky.

This demon was strong... But not strong enough.

So, how should the Marine kill this imbecile?

Blow him to pieces with his super shotgun?

Reduce him to ashes with his Gauss Cannon?

Splatter his innards on the floor with his Chainsaw?

...

No.

He would not need any of his weapons for this task.

It would not be enough to sate his raging fury.

No.

He would rip and tear this poor sod with his hands alone.

Just like he had done with the Titan the first time he was thrown into hell.


End file.
